Angel
by Tifa Valentine
Summary: Rowen and Mia get together. Rowen and Ryo get into a fight. Songfic.


C:\My Documents\Reincarnation Lyrics_files\top_files\Angel.htm

"Angel" 

  
A.N.: I do not own Rw and I do not own the song "Angel" either. Sarah M. owns that song. Now onto the story!  
  
Rowen got up early to take a morning jog and clear his head of the dream he had of Mia. He knew he couldn't have her, she belonged to Mr. hotshot Ryo. Rowen went outside and began his jog. He ran for about 15 mins. when someone up ahead came to his attention. It was Mia, she was waving at him.   
~Song~  You spend all your time waiting  for that second chance for the break that  would make it okay. There's always some reason to feel  not good enough. And it's hard at the end of the day.  ~End song~   
Mia stopped and so did Rowen and they started catching their breath. " Trying to escape them too?," Mia asked Rowen with a smile on her face. " Yeah, wanna go get something to eat? I'll pay for it," Rowen said hoping this was the day to tell her how he felt about her. He really hoped he could tell her and not chicken out like he did a thousand times before.   
~Song~  I need some distraction. (oh)  Beautiful release. Memories seep from my veins.  Let me be empty (oh) weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight.  ~End song~   
They sat down outside of the cafe that they go to every morning if they had a chance. "Mia, I have something I want to tell you," Rowen said as he took a ship of his french vanilla cappachino. " What is it?," Mia asked eager to know what he was going to say. Little did Rowen know how much she loved him. " Mia, I know that you and Ryo have a thing going, but I can't contain my feelings anymore. Mia, I love you more than anything in the world," Rowen said blushing as red as a lobster. " Rowen, I thought you would never love me so, I stayed away. The truth is I love you too.," Mia said smiling at how cute Rowen looked when he blushed. They finished their drinks, paid their ticket, and walked to the park hand in hand. Little did they know Mr. Hothead Ryo was following them and he was flaming mad. Smoke can be seen coming out of his ears. Ryo followed them to teach Rowen a lesson, Rowen knew Ryo was following him. He sensed him, so Rowen tranformed into his armor and created a bubble over him and Mia and they floated through the sky. Mia hugged Rowen and looked forward as they went through the clouds.   
~Song~  In the arms of the angel  fly away from here  from this dark cold hotel room and the  endlessness that you fear.  You are pulled from the wreckage  of your silent reverie, you're in the  arms of the angel. May you find some  comfort here.  ~End song~   
Rowen guided the bubble while holding Mia in his arms, suddenly they were in outer space. Mia's eyes started to shine, it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen and she was with her love. Rowen didn't care about the scenery he cared about the beautiful angel in his arms, that would forever be in his arms.   
~Song~  I'm so tired of the starlight life  Because everywhere you turn  there's vultures and thieves at your back  the stone keeps on twisting and keeps on  building the lies that you make up for all that you lack.  It don't make no difference, escaping one  last time, it's easier to believe in this sweet madness (oh)  this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees.  ~End song~   
Rowen stopped the bubble and looked at Mia. " My fair beautiful lady. May I have this dance?," Rowen asked Mia. " Why yes you can kind sir," Mia said while blushing as they began to dance in the stars. Mia and Rowen felt like they were in heaven and shooting stars flew by them as they danced to the music inside their head.   
~Song~  In the arms of the angel  fly away from here  from this dark cold hotel room  and the endlessness that you fear.  You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent  reverie, you're in the arms of the angel may you  find some comfort here. You're in the arms of the angel may you find  some comfort here.  ~End song~   
Rowen directed the bubble back down to earth and to the mansion where a very angry Ryo was. Rowen rolled his eyes as they landed on the ground. " We're going to have a duel. Whoever wins gets Mia," Ryo said as the others came outside to see what was going on. " I won't fight you Ryo. You are my friend, Mia's with me, and you should be happy for me not wanting to kill me," Rowen stated trying to reason with Ryo. "Enough! Flare up now," Ryo yelled as he fired his sure kill at Rowen. Rowen created a bubble around Mia to protect her and he jumped out of the way of the sure kill. " Ryo are you crazy! You could've killed Mia," Rowen yelled getting very angry very fast. " Shut up and fight Rowen," Ryo yelled as he shot another flare up now at Rowen. " You asked for it," Rowen yelled as he jumped out of the way and got an arrow ready. " Arrow shockwave," Rowen yelled as he shot a glowing arrow at Ryo and it hit him because he didn't see it coming until it was too late. Ryo fell to the ground and his swords stuck into the ground. Rowen walked upto him with an arrow on his bow and pointed it at Ryo. " That's check and mate. You lose.," Rowen said as he detransformed out of his armor. The bubble around Mia disappeared and she ran upto him giving him a big kiss. "I love you my angel," Rowen said as he picked Mia up and spun her around. " And I love you too my knight," Mia said while smiling and kissing over and over again, & all his friends cheered even Ryo.  THE END   
A.N.: Here's the fic people's. I hope you enjoyed it. I guess I had to put a fight scene in there. Well, thanx to everyone for reading the poem I wrote. And also thanx for reading this fic!   
  



End file.
